the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for the Almataffe
The Quest for the Almataffe was a conflict centered around the Almataffe that began as a four-sided mission to acquire the weapon started by Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead and Chief Enforcer of the NoHead Empire, Dorphane Giles. History Mr. Stupid NoHead had been seeking the Almataffe for as of now unknown purposes, and had been seeking it for some time. The quest begins He was furious beyond measure with Dorphane Giles for the failure of the mission to prevent the destruction of his expensive Palace. So, in late 2006, Giles agreed to locate the Almataffe to restore herself and her armada to Mr. Stupid NoHead's good graces. He told Giles that were she to succeed, she would be forgiven and be honored beyond. Mr. Stupid NoHead did not bother to tell Dorphane Giles what the Almataffe was apart from its physical design. He also tasked Dot Lodd to accompany his enforcer, even though the two were longtime rivals. Giles and Lodd quickly discovered the Almataffe in Viskaa and attempted to deliver it to Mr. Stupid NoHead, but the weapon fell into the hands of the Pyters. The Pyters lost the weapon to the Krath, who forcibly stole it before Giles could claim it from the thuggish creatures. Unwilling to be denied the Almataffe, Mr. Stupid NoHead ordered Dorphane Giles to pursue the Krath while he saw to his research, threatening to kill her should she fail a second time. Mr. Stupid NoHead then made Lodd Giles' aide. The Almataffe acquired Eventually, and by unknown means, Giles and Lodd, now being assisted by NR-77, successfully acquired the Almataffe. After realizing the Almataffe was secondary to the four Arts themselves, Dorphane Giles decided to double-cross Mr. Stupid NoHead out of spite due to the Dark Lord's bereavement of her. She harnessed the power of the weapon and sheathed it, vowing to destroy Mr. Stupid NoHead and proceed to accomplish the fulfillment of her own personal desires. Duel on Illiun Mr. Stupid NoHead tracked Giles to Illiun, where she told him his time was up and attacked him with the Almataffe. A brief yet spectacular duel ensued, with the Almataffe preventing Giles from being destroyed by the Dark Lord's powerful applications of mutantry. Mr. Stupid NoHead claimed the weapon for himself. Battle of Superhero University With Sheriff Bladepoint, Joseph Abernathy, and Roxanne Waterston and the entirety of Roan's Resistance right where he wanted them, Mr. Stupid NoHead took up the Almataffe and began his attack on Superhero University. Kylee Garcia and Joseph Abernathy attempted to kill Mr. Stupid NoHead with their booby trap, but the Almataffe prevented him from being destroyed. After the university was overrun, Mr. Stupid NoHead attempted to use his prize to flatten Superhero University and destroy Sheriff Bladepoint once and for all, but was distracted by Roxanne Waterston's antics. A number of students and staff redirected Mr. Stupid NoHead's offensive beams of energy, blasting the Dark Lord into comatose and releasing the Almataffe. Bladepoint then caught the Almataffe, and Dual was able to contain its power inside a simple plastic bowl with a lid. Aftermath As the chaos finally settled, the Police Grand Army took the Almataffe from Mr. Stupid NoHead and stored it in a high-security vault in the city. News of the battle spread to several different sources. The official version of Dorphane Giles' death was that members of the Police Grand Army had killed her, which many people suspected to be untrue. Unfortunately, five years later, Mr. Stupid NoHead retook the Almataffe and burned down Superhero University, but then the weapon disappeared from his hands, shocking him, becoming lost forever in the desert. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Missions of the First NoHead War Category:NoHead missions